


【言战车】抚琴

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【言战车】抚琴

亡国祸水AU，纣王绫X妲己依 绫攻  
————分割线————  
森林中，马蹄声惊起一群栖鸟，在正午阳光照射下反着寒光的弓箭穿过茂密的树叶将抬头查看声响的兔子钉在了树干上。  
“陛下骑术了得！”紧随其后的大臣立刻开口称赞。  
身着轻便却看上去就很名贵的服饰的人放下手中的弓，侧眸看了眼身后满脸堆笑的大臣，一拉缰绳向前走去。  
“！”眼前一道白影闪过，拉弦的手一松，没有助力的弓箭只飞出去了一半的距离却依旧带起一抹鲜红。  
“狐狸？”眉头微皱，看着受伤的白狐藏进了树丛中。  
“回宫。”不知为何心情烦躁，乐正绫随手将弓扔给了大臣，一勒缰绳沿原路返回。  
往后几日，乐正绫一直惦记着那只受伤的狐狸，隔天她就跑回原处，只看到了一滩血迹，这也直接导致旁边的树狠狠挨了一记。  
数月之后，乐正绫逐渐淡忘了这件事，转而看上了舞术高超的洛天依，一时开心直接将她收为爱妃。  
乐正绫喜欢喝酒，而洛天依擅长跳舞，当两人在一起后，金銮殿中便只有她和她，王喝酒抚琴，妃斟酒起舞，这一时间没人敢打扰她们，谁都不想因此人头落地。  
“哈哈哈，爱妃过来。”乐正绫朝手握酒壶的洛天依招了招手，衣衫半敞，白色的內衫被低落的酒液打湿，脸上微红，却笑意满满。  
“陛下。”洛天依顺从地靠在乐正绫的怀里，伸手拿过酒杯小抿一口。  
“爱妃的舞姿真是让人难忘啊。”乐正绫将洛天依抱了个满怀，娇小的身体被完全裹进了宽大的龙袍。  
“陛下喜欢就好。”洛天依已经习惯了乐正绫充满占有意味的怀抱，抬头将她下巴上残留的酒渍吻去。  
“爱妃……”乐正绫低头看着洛天依绿色的双眸，那是唯一能让自己暴怒烦躁的心平静下来的东西。  
“陛下。”洛天依勾起嘴角，灿烂的笑容单纯得完全不像大臣所传的心机重重。  
“……”拇指抚上了洛天依脸庞上淡褐色的伤疤，近看才觉得心疼。  
“只有你一直陪在寡人身边。”乐正绫裹住了洛天依的小手，因微醺而发烫的手掌传来不可忽视的热量。  
“陛下为何说这种话？”洛天依倚靠在乐正绫的臂弯处，看着殿门外发暗的天空。  
“这偌大的金銮殿只有你我二人，所有人都怕，他们都说寡人是暴君，沉迷酒色，暴虐成性，只有爱妃陪在我身边，只有你。”乐正绫贴着洛天依的脸颊，空旷的宫殿里甚至出现了回音。  
“嗯。”洛天依稍稍侧头看着乐正绫赤色的眸子，里面依旧有着往日的意气风发和君主的威严，而深深地看进去，只有无尽的寂寞和疲倦。  
“爱妃……寡人……没什么。”乐正绫欲言又止，探身拿过酒壶，昂头猛灌。  
“陛下！您不能再喝了！”洛天依急得直接上手抢下了几乎见底的酒壶。  
“爱妃，放纵一次如何？”乐正绫勾了勾嘴角，稍稍前倾吻上了被自己圈在怀里的洛天依。  
“唔……”银制的酒壶掉落在地上，却丝毫不能引起二人的注意。  
“唔嗯~”乐正绫知道洛天依所有的弱点，就像现在，刚刚还有点僵硬的怀里人在自己的手托住她后颈时立刻软了下来。  
“嗯~陛下……唔~回…寝宫……”恋恋不舍地放开柔软的小舌给洛天依喘息的时间，蒙上一层水雾的绿眸让乐正绫好生喜欢。  
“没人敢来的。”说罢扫开桌上的杂物将洛天依放了上去，高度之差让乐正绫不得不抬起头才能在白皙的脖颈上胡作非为。  
“唔嗯~陛下……”洛天依被迫抬起头，将脆弱的颈部完全暴露在人前，身上名贵的衣物被乐正绫不耐烦的扯下，可怜兮兮地挂在洛天依的臂弯处。  
“乖……”手掌捉住了盈盈一握的白兔，指根处的茧子刺激着敏感的前端，白嫩的软肉随着五指的聚拢舒展变换着形状。  
撑在身后的双手颤抖着支撑着身子，腰间蜻蜓点水般地触碰让洛天依越发无力，而真正失去对身体的控制，是在挺立的红缨被温热的口腔包裹后。  
“唔嗯！陛下……哈~”软下去的身子被早已做好准备的手托住，喉中呻吟控制不住地外露。  
吮吸着肿胀的红缨，粗糙的舌面重重碾过，怀里人的颤抖更加明显，显然被胸前的刺激夺走的其他感知，就连乐正绫的左手按在了自己的大腿根部都没反应过来。  
“爱妃的身子真是敏感啊。”乐正绫耐心的用指腹一点点捻去腿根处的黏腻，舌尖轻勾红缨听着洛天依的喘息。  
“陛下……”洛天依睁开眼睛，沾水的绿宝石是那么惹人怜爱。  
“要……”洛天依露出的笑容让乐正绫一愣，直到娇小的身子扑进自己怀里才回神。  
“看来宫中的传言不全是假的。”乐正绫轻咬洛天依泛红的耳廓，因位置变换自然分开的双腿使得乐正绫白清理一番，黏腻的爱液再次粘上了白皙的皮肤。  
“陛下认为呢？”洛天依的指尖在乐正绫的小腹处打转，柔软的唇从额头一路下移，却在乐正绫等待着被吻上双唇是停止所有动作，带着笑意的绿眸直视着她被自己点燃的红瞳。  
“爱妃这是在调戏本王？”双指抚过饱满的花唇，内里的爱液止不住地涌出。  
“臣妾怎么敢啊。”有些颤抖的声音表明洛天依也在忍耐。  
“爱妃觉得本王的琴技如何？”指尖终是忍耐不住，挤进花缝中，玩捉迷藏的花核立刻被找了出来。  
“唔~那必定……啊~”话语在肿胀的花核被夹住时中断，稍稍用力便又惹来一阵颤抖。  
“看爱妃的反应，本王的手艺还没生疏。”这时候洛天依才反应过来，乐正绫所说的“琴”是自己。  
“陛下坏。”洛天依娇嗔一声，小手撒娇似的打在乐正绫肩膀上。  
“那不然怎么和爱妃凑一对呢？”乐正绫爽朗地大笑两声，总算放开了已承受不住更多的花核，指尖抵在穴口却没了进一步的动作。  
“唔~陛下~”难耐地动了动腰却被乐正绫躲了开来，嘟着嘴有些不开心了。  
“爱妃，抚琴人累了。”乐正绫含笑的眸子丝毫不掩饰自己的欲望，手掌裹住搭在左肩膀上的小手，牵着引导着放在自己的左手手背上。  
“那也没有让琴自己响的啊。”乐正绫单手撑着身子，稍稍后仰以便将洛天依整个身体收入眼底，这行为和姿势摆明了想撒开被挑起欲望的洛天依不管了。  
“可能本王这把琴与众不同呢？”乐正绫笑弯了眉，像是为了防止洛天依变卦，双指挤入一个指节，彻底把洛天依卡在了边缘。  
“唔嗯~坏~”突如其来的快感险些让洛天依软在乐正绫伸手，嗔怪地瞪了眼使坏之人，小手艰难地握着比自己大了一号的手掌慢慢用力让修长的指节一点点被含住。  
“琴是会发出声音的。”乐正绫带着弧度的嘴角看得洛天依一阵羞怯，听话地放开快被咬出血的下唇，小嘴微张发出撩人的嘤咛，手上的动作逐渐熟练起来。  
该说天生媚骨还是对乐正绫爱进了骨子，洛天依的身子已经没了一丝力气却迎合着乐正绫的恶趣味，自己亲手把她的双指推入抽出，就像是在自慰一样，却多了别样的感觉，赤裸裸的视线一刻不停地审视着自己的身体，偏偏大脑传出的是兴奋。  
“绫……”夹杂在呻吟中的称呼不知有没有被听见，洛天依感觉自己像是乐正绫手下的琴，随着她的轻拢慢捻发出悦耳的声音，然而现在却像是被拉满的弓弦，想要释放，主人却不肯松手。  
“别哭别哭，是本王玩过了，爱妃不哭。”孤立无援的身子顿时被拥进温暖的怀抱，昔日高高在上的君主慌慌张张地安抚怀里人，回过神来，洛天依才发现落入嘴角的咸涩。  
“绫，唤我天依好吗？”洛天依对于乐正绫的温柔这辈子是逃不过了，指尖点了点她的手背，意图也很明显了。  
“好，天依”乐正绫蹭了蹭自己在洛天依脖子上留下的印记，手上终于开始有所动作。  
这才对。被快感充斥的大脑闪过三个字后便沉溺在了名为乐正绫的大海中。  
这才对嘛，抚琴人的技艺，琴的配合才是一首完美乐曲的关键，少了谁，这首曲子都无法登上巅峰。  
“唔嗯~”结果到了最后一个音，琴为了报复抚琴人曾经欺负过自己而拒绝配合，本该高昂的结尾却被琴闷在了嗓中。  
抚琴人也不恼，静待伏在自己肩膀上的人缓过情潮，一对红眸映着殿门外泛起的火光。  
两人无言，墨染的天空始终没有落下一滴雨，越来越近的脚步声也诉说着现实，君王帮爱妃整理好了衣物，手掌轻抚着柔软的银色长发。  
“再给本王跳一曲如何？”“再给陛下跳一曲好吗？”同时开口的两人相视一笑，洛天依撑起身子，刚经历过情事的身体还有些发软，不过两人都不在意便是了。  
琴声响起，美人起舞，远处的火光终是蔓延到了近前，是外面人做的吗？不是，烛台是乐正绫推倒的，或者说，是她用琴声让洛天依推倒的。  
金銮殿的火烧得很旺，没人敢靠近，自然也就没人听见响到最后曲终的琴声，掉落的横梁掩住了飞舞的身影，这是一场不允许被任何人欣赏的表演。  
“天依，你脸上的疤真是抱歉了。”  
“果然瞒不过绫呢。”  
“天依……寡人累了……”  
“那就好好睡吧，有天依陪着。”  
“好。


End file.
